Glasses
by nkitty29
Summary: Did you know that Sai wears glasses? Well he does, really! [Check new anime ending] And Sakura just loves how he looks in them. Sai x Sakura


I don't own Naruto and never will…

SAI! OMG OMG! I just watched the new OPENING and ENDING of Naruto….and OMG -Nkitty29 dies-

**Glasses**

* * *

- 

"He doesn't have anything."

Sakura cursed as she opened yet another empty kitchen cabinet. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes.

It was truly unbelievable. The kitchen was empty of food! It wasn't a kitchen in the first place. Sakura's eyes wandered over to the art supplies on the counter. It was more of an art studio…

"Sai…" She started to walk to the living room of the small apartment that was home to her teammate (coughboyfriendcough). "We're going to the market. You have-"

Sakura couldn't finish as she met the sight of a half naked artist.

When did he take a shower? How long was I in the kitchen…?

Sakura didn't even bother answering the questions that floated in her mind. Her eyes were set on her boyfriend, more like on his face. She wasn't looking at his well tone body. She didn't look at the water droplets that rolled down his bare chest, down his abdominal muscles leading down to the white towel that covered him. Yes, white towel that hung loose on his hips, just with a simple gentle tug the cloth was sure to fall off revealing him completely.

No, Sakura wasn't look at his body. Her eyes stayed fixed on his face. The face that turned quite a lot of heads in the village. Sai was attractive, he had that cute (coughHotcough) look that many loved. His black hair, that was always tame, was wet from the quick shower. Droplets rolled down his pale cheeks. Cheeks that turned pink in heated nights as he breathes heavily for air when he embraces his lover with passion. The drops of water roll down to his lips, the ones that possessively take a pair of pink ones for a lustful kiss when the other teammates turn their backs. And those eyes…The eyes of an artist.

Yes, that's what Sakura was looking at. She always got mesmerized by his dark eyes. It was such a mystery, what was behind them? What secrets do those eyes hold? Every time he looked at her it was as if he was seeing through her or simply undressing her. Sakura loved the feeling that crept up as Sai's black eyes looked her especially when she was beneath him at night.

However, there was something different…something new.

The eyes that focused on some papers -which Sakura was sure had to do with their mission- were hiding behind a pair of_ glasses?_

Sakura blinked before continuing to stare at thin frames Sai wore. _When did he start wearing glasses? How long has he had them? Why didn't he tell me?_ New questions popped in her mind.

"I thought you knew better than that Sakura." His mocking voice rang throughout the empty apartment. "It's very impolite to stare." He stopped reading and moved the document aside. His lips curled up into a one of his hollow smiles.

Her voice was caught in her throat. She didn't look away, but met his intoxicating gaze.

"You have seen my body before…" His voice held mischief, "I'm sure you already know-"

Sakura wasn't silent at this neither did she let him finish, "I wasn't looking at your body." It was the truth, but now that the topic was out in the air…her eyes quickly scanned the essence that is Sai. Sakura controlled herself not to blush or nose bleed in front of him. Her inner Sakura was ranting on the idea of tackling him down to have some fun.

She brushed away the thoughts and got the point, "When did you start wearing them?"

Sai raised an eyebrow as he pointed at his thin frames, by now the papers were long forgotten as they floated down onto the puddle of water caused by him. "They're reading glasses."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yes I know that." He was mocking her, she wasn't stupid! "But when did you start using them?" They have been dating (well if insulting each other then having sex is consider dating, then okay) for a little over a year. Never has she once seen him with glasses. It wasn't that she didn't like them, on the contrary she found the glasses appealing. After all, it was the first thing she noticed when she walked in.

To the normal eye. the glasses made him look mature and it bit older. It made Sai look as if he was reasonable, respectable, and pleasant young man…His complete opposite…Sakura wanted to laugh, but didn't. To Sakura the glasses made Sai look so much more erotic, attractive, tempting, and any word that describes sexy. True, that with the glasses made Sai looked pleasant and humble, but she knows behind those frames lies a sneaky sadistic devil. The glasses just adds more to the shadowy aura around him. Sakura loves it. She always loved a good mystery and she wants to be the one to solve it.

"I rarely wear them." He took them off and began twirling it by its leg. "I don't like how they look on me."

By now Sakura was standing in front of Sai, she took the lenses from his hands. She traced the rims. "I like them." She smiled and placed them on. She tilted her head to the side in a cute fashion and a finger on her chin. "I bet they make me look cute? Or maybe more like a doctor?"

"You look horrible." It was true, those frames didn't go well with her face.

"You're probably right. They don't feel right." She took them off, "But on you…" She placed the glasses on him. "they look perfect."

Sakura's arms wrapped around his wet neck, "The glasses make you look so much powerful." She leaned against his built body, closing the space between their bodies, "…more dominant, mischievous and more devious." Her voice became more sensual. "I like it."

"Aren't you a horny girl?" Sai's arms wrapped around her, his hands already traveling to the zipper of her shirt. (At least their minds had the same thoughts.)

The cherry blossom ignored his comment and continued with her description of him. "You're a complete different person just like your fake smile, they make you look like a stranger. I want to know what the stranger has for me."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"I don't listen…"

Sai laughed and the glasses slipped down a bit, "Unbelievable, turned on by glasses. Sakura you are truly-"

Sakura couldn't control her hormones, she just couldn't handle them, so she silenced him with a kiss which lead to other things.

…

Sadly by the end of the night the glasses broke…

-

* * *

SAI! SAI! I'm still fangirling over the new opening and ending (Half naked (Yeah!) and NOT FAT Sasuke! (covered in snakes, I wonder what is being implied here...?) Yamato! SAI! Like always kick ass Sakura! and of course Naruto)…!!!!!!! 

-calms down-

This story was written during my screaming fangirling phase…So it's RANDOM and probably makes no sense…Review or flame it…Like it or hate it...I will probably read it over again in a few months and hate it and delete it…Or maybe I will write a sequel on how the glasses were broken…

Oh yes, the reason behind the story...In the anime ending credits, Sai is reading a book and he's wearing glasses...GLASSES! -dies-


End file.
